Open book
by MegAnne Cormack
Summary: He knows her better then anyone else. Hermione is reported dead. Draco feels as if he died with her. But everything changes when Harry takes him on a trip to New York. Note: EWE? and OC


4 years earlier

"Just don't understand, why do you keep trying to be friends with him? You already have plenty of them, no need for more." Hermione just couldn't see why Harry kept talking with the Malfoys. She understands why he wanted to talk with Mrs Malfoy, she had saved his life and in doing so, she had saved the wizarding world. Hermione just didn't like when Harry invited Draco Malfoy for almost every private dinners or parties.

"Because he depressed, for the past three years he didn't slept and..."

"He's not the only one." Hermione cut Harry off.

"I know, but we didn't live with Voldemort for the past two years, and even if our families were in danger, they didn't live under the threat Malfoy and his mother lived. Do you realize that Voldemort tortured them just because he could; they could die just because Voldemort was upset. Do you realize that every time we escaped Voldemort, Draco had to watch his Mother get cruciated because she loved her son."

Even if Harry had a point, and she could see that in some way Harry felt guilt towards Draco, but it didn't change the fact that he was annoying. All of their friends seem to tolerate Draco's presence, he was just a real pain with her. Always getting her riled up, never agreeing with her.

"Since you two are mates and everything, you could tell him to stop annoying me, I know he doesn't like me but..." She was interrupted by Harry's laughter.

"I think he knows how to push your buttons."

Not liking her best friend making fun of her, she stomped away from him getting back to the Weasleys living room were Malfoy must be waiting for her to get her riled up again to the point where she would tell him how much of a prat he is and him telling her that just because she's a know it all it doesn't mean everyone must agree with her.

3 years 9 months earlier

"Just go out with me."

"No" She wanted to scream 'YES' but she just enjoyed seeing him ask for something until he begged.

"Granger just go out with me. We both know you will say yes like the two other times I asked you."

"Yeah, Hermione just say yes so he can go back to work and I can get to my chair." Ron was glaring at Malfoy, the blond was seated on his chair. The bloke didn't even work with them in the Ministry Law Enforcement Department, Malfoy worked with Harry in the Auror Department.

"Weasley, I'm always surprised when I see you work in a desk job."

Even Ron's mother was surprised when he announced that he preferred to be a lawyer than be an Auror.

"Have enough excitement in this life. Take Hermione to lunch or something, I have an important case and I really need my chair and desk, get out now."

Hermione took the hand that Draco offered her. Maybe he will finally kiss her.

They had eleven dates and he still didn't kiss her.

"Draco, you like going out with me?"

"Yes."

"And you like spending time with me?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you kiss me?"

"Because we are going out, we are not on a date. "

"There's a difference?"

"Yes. We will be on a date when you will not make me beg."

"Oh"

They finished their meals and get to the theater. Before they entered the private balcony that Draco had reserved for them, he stopped her.

"Do you remember when I asked you for tonight?"

It just took a moment for her to understand what it meant. When Draco saw understanding in her eyes he kissed her. For the first time since their first date, he didn't have to beg for her to say yes.

After the theater, he walked her to the front door at the Weasley's house. He kissed her goodnight but Hermione didn't want to let him go.

"Don't stop."

"Never."

2 years 11 months earlier

"Draco, I love you for who you are."

"I love you Granger."

"Good, now stop buying me stuff."

"I'll stop if you agree to live with me. And don't make me beg, people will think I'm the one who is more in love in this relationship."

"Well, I do have an image to keep up. I'm a war heroine after all."

"Granger."

"Ok, ok. I accept. But please do stop buying me stuff, I don't need them to love you."

"I know. But you get annoyed with me and the sex is so good after."

1 year 6 months earlier

"No no no no no no no" Hermione was getting red as a Weasley.

"Blimey Hermione, if you don't explain we can't help." Ron didn't understand what was her problem and for the first time in her life Hermione didn't know how to explain herself.

"I can't marry. I should wait, be sure I really want to marry him. Maybe we getting ahead of ourselves, we should wait."

"Merlin Hermione, stop stressing. It will be fine. Just focus on him." Says Harry fighting to not laugh. Here she was panicking and her best friends were laughing at her expense. She was furious with them. Gathering the skirt of her white dress she stomped out of the room and marched towards the Malfoy's Manor garden.

9 months earlier

Draco didn't want to let go. He knew she needed to go see her parents but it didn't make it better.

"Draco, I really need to go now, my daddy is really sick and I need to be with him now."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact that it will be the first time that we are separated for so long."

"Don't be silly. I love you."

"I love you, Granger."

And with a smile she left him.

8 months earlier

It was all over the world. The twin towers in New York were hit by planes. Draco didn't know what planes were but seeing the images on the box in Potter's house was enough for him to understand that what happened was bad, really bad.

"I can't get through."

"What do you mean?" Asked Draco, his voice showed how much worried he was and not understanding Potter's muggle jargon was making him more nervous.

"I can't get hold of the hotel desk. What did she tell you the last time you spoke?"

Draco took her letter out of his pocket, he received it the morning before the chaos.

Dear Draco,

How are you? Do you miss me? I miss you so much. But in a day (the 11th) I should be there with you.

Mom and me are visiting New York, its an amazing city I love my mom but I preferred if it was you with me. Someday take me back to New York, we will discover it together.

Tomorrow morning we are going to see my dad's family lawyer. I'm finally going to know all about the family that estranged my dad.

I love you so much. I can't wait to be in your arms.

Hermione Malfoy

"Do you know where was the lawyer's office?"

"Seriously Potter if I knew I won't be here eating my nails while I wait for some to tell me that my wife was in Brooklyn or something."

"I need to get that freaking hotel. Hermione should have already called."

"Stop Potter, don't even think. She's alright, I can't live without her."

Three days later, Harry received a phone call from the NY authority. Saying they found the body of a woman and the hand of a younger woman in the elevator, next to it were two bags, Hermione's and her mom's.

After the funeral, Draco didn't want to get out of his room. And he didn't let no one enter it, he didn't want her smell fading because of open doors. Two weeks after the funeral, Harry was sick of his behavior. He asked for days off until he got Malfoy patched up. And since then he took care of him. Making him live through the days, keeping him fed and hydrated, taking him to the grief counselor. And Draco Malfoy learned to survive.

A/N: Hi everyone.

I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes but its my first Dramione in English.

I hope you will like what I'm doing.

If you let a review to let me know how I'm doing, I really appreciate it.

Thank you for reading

MegAnne


End file.
